


出轨游戏（21）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（21）

此章赠于AskDNA

第二十一章

他们最终在一个不知名的沙漠小镇被基尔等人找到。时隔三日，拉巴夫再见到救兵时，当即忍不住热泪盈眶，五体投地的跪谢真主保佑。在丢弃了车，同时也没有手机和指南针的情况下，他们一行三人的乱打乱撞几乎是自寻死路，浑然不觉中早已深入沙漠腹部。

黑甲虫爬过龟裂的脚背，一头扎进沙土不见了。伊莎低头抹抹眼泪，现在这种小事再也不能让她尖叫，比起时刻在头顶盘旋着的秃鹫，这简直就是死神最为善意的玩笑。

车未停稳，基尔就打开门跳下去，他拼命冲向伊莎，仿佛只要慢一步眼前的珍宝就会再次消失在热浪中。“你去哪了？”基尔抱紧伊莎，眼圈微红。“你知不知道我着急！你去哪了？你这笨蛋！”

“对不起——”伊莎哽咽，她攥住基尔的前襟哭得像个孩子。

“你为什么不等我就自己乱跑——”基尔把红鼻尖插进伊莎脏兮兮的头发。“你要是出了事，我怎么办？你从来都不知道体谅我，你这没良心的小混蛋。”

“对不起。”伊莎大声啜泣。“基尔，对不起，我不是故意的——”

“笨蛋。”基尔放软嗓音，又开始心疼的拍抚伊莎的后背。

紧跟贝什米特跑过来的阿尔停留在了离王耀两步远的地方，他假装不去在意身边的凯撒，但握紧的拳头却暴露了肢体犹豫。他没把握王耀到底对旧情人仍抱有兴趣几何，但光从凯撒的反应来看，那肯定不止场艳遇那么简单。

王耀有些迟钝，他的眼睛掠过凯撒，蠕动干裂的嘴唇。

“阿尔。”王耀嗓音沙哑，有气无力。

那几乎就是肯定了，阿尔心中五味杂陈，向前一把搂过王耀，他闻起来很糟，就像血水混合尘土。但不知怎么，阿尔就是想狠狠吻他，像吻那些无法失而复得的岁月。

“王耀。”凯撒朝他微笑，假装心脏没有被浸入苦汁。

“瓦尔加斯。”王耀点点头，礼貌而生疏。

阿尔很满意这种的反应，他握住王耀的肩再次往自己怀里揽。“为了王耀，谢谢你，凯撒先生。”他现在终于能心平气和的称呼对方了，是啊，赢了战争的那个总会更宽容。

“小事。”凯撒扯扯嘴角，扶起祷告完成的拉巴夫走向大敞四开的车。雷克萨斯LX570，约塞敏经常用它带着胞妹和拉巴夫两家出游，八个座位够宽敞也够实用。凯撒开车，拉巴夫在副驾驶，伊丽莎白被  
基尔伯特在最后一排护着像只小鸟。王耀，凯撒从内视镜看到他和琼斯十指紧扣的手，妈的，他别头看窗外的金黄沙丘，不知为何，茫然若失。

“找个旅店将就一晚，再奔波下去，别说他，就我也受不了了。”拉巴夫朝王耀扬扬下颌，撕掉脑袋上的纱布，抖落的黄沙落在他岔开的双腿中央。

“杯子？”凯撒盯住拉巴夫的伤口挑眉。

“古董花瓶。”拉巴夫拿起矿泉水瓶懦湿干净的纱布擦拭。

“真他妈够狠。”

“三针，不打麻药。”

“打麻药就五针。”基尔接过话头。“麻醉针也是针，引起局部水肿处理起来更麻烦，手法专业，如果是我也会选择直接缝。”

“医生，这可不是皮球。”拉巴夫说，“在脑袋上系绳结的声音，我现在仍记忆犹新。”

“今晚我给你开些止痛片。”基尔伯特抚摸靠在自己肩头的伊莎，忍不住被拉巴夫呲牙咧嘴的怪相逗乐了。

阿尔跟着微笑，但立刻注意到王耀不同寻常的安静，他攥紧王耀的手，亲亲他的额角，他想，他一定被吓坏了。

“放首阿拉士的歌怎么样。”拉巴夫从置物袋里翻出张CD，“人人都爱他的《破碎天使》。”

“随你喜欢。”凯撒耸耸肩。车内无话，大概除了凯撒，每个人都在享受劫后余生的喜悦和放松。

请别让泪水浸湿我的眼

没有你 我痛苦不堪

善良的人寂寞破碎

我亦孤独试图倾诉

沙漠和海洋属于地球上两种极端，可它们的落日却莫名有着异曲同工的美。阿尔让王耀枕着自己的胸膛，然后眺望远方，这片沙土广阔无边，在最接近夕阳的地方，那些砂砾像磨碎的钻石，在胭脂红的沙丘上闪闪发亮。

无论何时我陪伴你左右

你是我唯一着迷的理由

善良的人寂寞破碎

我亦孤独试图倾诉

++++++

方圆百里，仅此一家。

拉巴夫捡起车座上的外套，率先走进旅店，它小而破，像座摇摇欲坠的危楼矗立在黑暗中，阿尔从算不上挑三拣四，但这房子实在老旧，仿佛一阵风过来，这就能吹走几个扒不住大梁的冤魂。

“没得挑。”基尔伯特摊手。

“总比睡沙堆里强。”阿尔表示赞同，攥紧王耀的手跟了进去。

旅店的主人是对老夫妇，满面须髯的老先生正盘腿坐在柜台里调一把塔尔。

“住店。”拉巴夫对蒙着头巾的老太太说。

“只剩两间。”老先生腾出手朝拉巴夫比划。

“标准间？”

“新衣服哟。”老太太猛揪住拉巴夫衬衫上印的人像。

“什么？”

“我儿子。”老太太甜蜜一笑，在唇前竖起歪扭的手指。“嘘，他睡了，别吵。”

“夫人——”

“你留下来，我可以让你睡在我儿子房间。”老先生把塔尔放到一旁。“那对情侣住一间，剩下的男人挤一挤。”

“就这样吧。”凯撒说，“我可以去车里过夜。”

“不用，我和王耀挤一张床就行。”阿尔拦住凯撒。“这没什么好避讳。”

“租用睡袋要另外加钱。”老先生从身后的木板取下钥匙。“我们只收现金。”

“来吧。”阿尔朝凯撒耸耸肩，抽走了他手里的信用卡，塞回他的上衣口袋。

基尔伯特乘老先生回里屋拿票据的时间，快速走到满脸愁容的拉巴夫身边。“忍忍吧，阿尔兹海默综合症，她应该是把你错认成自己的孩子了。”

拉巴夫愣了下，然后耐下性子轻轻握住老太太的手，老太太用指甲轻挠拉巴夫手掌的硬茧，笑眯眯的抬起脸。“你爸爸不在家，你想和他通电话吗，卡尔也很想你。”

王耀安静过头了，阿尔捏捏拉巴夫的肩，与伊莎和基尔在二楼分开，凯撒跟他们身后，难过的几乎想拔腿逃跑。

“我觉得这儿肯定没淋浴。”阿尔没话找话。

“嗯。”凯撒不知该如何接下去。

“真够破的，嗯？”阿尔旋开门板。

不大但干净，两张床平行排放在门口，同款米色印花大气素雅，在正对着窗户的墙上挂着张油画。

“精美绝伦。”凯撒发自肺腑感慨。

“设施不错。”阿尔在浴室溜了圈。“看来的确不能先入为主，你先洗？”

“不，你先来吧。”

“嗯。”阿尔不好意思的将脸转向一边。“王耀估计要很久，你知道我得照看他。”

“那就这样吧。”凯撒打断阿尔，先进浴室。等他出来的时候，阿尔还在哄着王耀脱掉体恤。

“你现在闻起来就像过期的鲱鱼罐头。”阿尔跪坐在王耀面前，双手按住他的膝盖。“让我帮你好吗，我知道你受伤了，只是简单的检查。”

“不。”王耀握住额头，终于肯出声。

“或者我去叫贝什米特过来。”

“不。”

“难道你想让伊丽莎白帮你？”阿尔故意逗乐。“不，那可不行，贝什米特会吃了你的。”

“我自己来。”

“听着王耀，别任性，如果你记得，我们结婚了，你不能一辈子当着我的面不脱衣服，这没什么好害羞的，我只是想检查你的伤势，你身上有伤，我知道？”阿尔盯住王耀的眼睛。“那这样，我发誓我不会  
问那些疤的事。”

王耀犹豫了，他攥紧衣角估量着对方。

“这很好，不是吗？”阿尔乘胜追击。“只有你和我的小秘密。”他牵起王耀走进浴室，“这的网络不怎么发达，要不然你看会电视。”阿尔对凯撒建议。

“好主意。”凯撒点点头，依言打开电视，节目都乏善可陈，但他现在需要的这是不要让自己表现出落寞，女歌手的高音盖过浴室水声，这让凯撒稍微好受些，想象这堵墙另一边的画面，很难不让凯撒发疯。

阿尔试了水温，把喷头固定在墙上，他回身去解王耀的衣服，不出所料，王耀被惊着的小兔似的哆嗦了下。阿尔有些愤怒，他捏住王耀的下巴，扳向光亮处仔细查看。“他打你了？”

“没。”王耀执拗别过头。

阿尔叹气妥协，“先洗头发？”

王耀轻轻点点头。

阿尔拆开王耀的头发，在手心里将洗发水打出泡沫，来回按摩他的头皮。“既然你不想说话，那就讲些我小时候的糗事。”

“我离开我妈很早，所以一旦舅母想套什么话，她就会给我洗头。”阿尔自言自语。“我不知道这招是不是对别人也管用，但我绝对会被必杀，舅母不坏也不讨厌，但她一对我施展母爱，我就想掏心掏  
肺。”

“斯科特就嫉妒这个，他最不讨喜，又是舅舅前妻的儿子，自然比我还不招待见。”阿尔顿了顿。“他对谁都一副贱样，除了亚瑟，但我猜他是看亚瑟最得宠，想沾点光。”

“那个时候还没有彼得。”阿尔拿起喷头，小心避开王耀的眼睛。“帕斯也还在襁褓里，可爱的小东西。”

王耀听进去了，他顺从的让阿尔脱了半袖。

“柯克兰一家都是小子，真没辙。”阿尔揭开王耀肩头的纱布，他盯住齿痕，张张嘴巴却信守承诺什么都没问。他拾起洗手台上的香皂，仔仔细细擦拭王耀身体，浴室的水汽氤氲，让王耀看上去比实际年龄要小很多，阿尔几乎能想象出年幼时候王耀是什么样子。

被需要的感觉很好，像照看自己的血缘情人。阿尔用喷头冲洗对方血污的肩膀，让王耀站起身，他解开王耀的皮带，让长裤堆到脚边。

“站出来。”阿尔再次伸手褪下里面的短裤。

王耀有些紧张，他伸手扶住阿尔的肩膀，向后躲闪。

“袜子。”阿尔说，他盛了盆热水放在王耀脚下，大脚趾附近的水泡像吹起的气球，猛地涨起来。“疼吗？”

“不。”王耀摇摇头，当阿尔把浴巾围在他腰间的时候，他明显放松下来。阿尔转身取了小凳坐好，然后抬起王耀的脚踝置于自己左腿根上，用香皂擦洗。“你最喜欢你哪个弟妹？”

“濠镜。”王耀按住椅子的两边。

“我还以为是王梅梅。”阿尔撸起袖子，用手背推推眼镜。“我可看不出来那四眼闷嘴葫芦哪里好，憋了一肚子坏水。”

王耀没吱声，显然还不在状态。

阿尔换了他另一只腿，接着絮叨。“我和亚瑟关系说好不坏，他从小就像个自律狂魔，但就是公平的让你挑不出一点毛病。”阿尔用喷头冲净泡沫。“他罩着我也压着我，尽管这一切他都不自知。”阿尔停  
顿自嘲。“或者说，他才不在乎我怎么想。”

“转过去。”阿尔让王耀站起身，浴巾掉到地上沾湿一角，浴室橘黄的灯光映在王耀的臀部上，鞭痕纵横，青的发紫。

“他虐待你？”阿尔擒住王耀，他的好脾气忍到极限。

王耀避开他的眼睛，“不是那样，我不想说。”

“那你想怎么样？”阿尔压低声音咆哮，不想让门外的凯撒听到。“你到底有没有脑子！”

王耀站在原地没有反驳，这种肆无忌惮的藐视无疑对阿尔来说是火上浇油。

“受虐癖？斯德哥摩综合征？还是觉得这才他妈是真爱？心智失常的家暴受害者都没你博爱世人！”阿尔撇头，用手背抵住鼻尖，挫败和愤怒让他大口喘息，“王耀，我从来没想过你这么能作践自己。”

“我杀了伊万。”王耀说，他仰起头正视阿尔，水流沿着面部轮廓淌进通红的眼眶，又沿着颧骨混合眼泪滑向下颌尖。

“第一次这样干？”阿尔心软了。

“我不知道对不对。”王耀捏住额角。“也许我做错了。”

“成年人的世界没有对错。”

“可我大概承担不起那后果。”

“你还有我，记得吗？”

世间最美的情话也不过如此，锦上添花总比不上雪中送炭，人在濒临绝望时，一句话往往就能捕获一颗心，再合适不过的买卖。

阿尔用拇指轻揩王耀唇角的水珠。“你看起来很需要一个吻。”

“是的。”王耀上前亲吻他的双唇。

这就够了。

阿尔推搡王耀，让他的后背紧贴沾满水雾的马克瓷砖，他的小臂放在王耀头上，另一只手则扶住他的后颈，用舌尖肆无忌惮探索王耀的口腔，就像无良律师在法律空白处任意妄为，虽然这形容不怎么浪  
漫，但他们都是被允许的，合法合规。王耀微微垫脚，用双臂揽住阿尔的脖颈，他的回应热烈并且富有激情，唇舌酣战再也不是礼貌性的隔靴搔痒。

阿尔觉得裤子发紧，王耀有这个本事，光靠两片嘴就能让人欲死欲仙。

他包裹住王耀的手往自己的裤裆处按，“我们可以保持安静。”

“如果你叫我爸爸。”王耀用掌心摩挲隆起。

“爸爸。”阿尔咬住王耀的耳垂，“只要你想，我甚至可以叫你爷爷。”

王耀忍不住笑了，尽管他脸上还有泪痕和悲伤，但阿尔却已经觉得足够。他再次深吻王耀，不染任何情欲的同时饱含爱意。

“你就是靠这个勾搭小姑娘的？”王耀在阿尔唇间喘息。“真不赖。”

“那你上钩了吗？”

“你说呢？”

“我猜是的。”阿尔引导王耀拉开腰带，让他的手掌摸进自己的内裤，然后他发出极短促的鼻音。“你咬住最大的鱼饵，已经舍不得放开了。”

浴室性爱从没想象来得美好，地板打滑，没有支撑物，它的一切存在都与舒适和便利背道相驰，更何况凯撒还睡在隔壁，阿尔没打算做到最后，但这并不代表他不可以通过不那么正经的方式来进行纾解。

阿尔搂住王耀，用自己粗糙的上衣布料磨砺他的乳首，然后在王耀撸动他阴茎的同时，用手指抚摸对方的脊柱，真美妙，阿尔点按王耀的颈椎棘突，指尖随着他光滑的背部沿着纵嵴往下，如同依次掠过  
小提琴的琴弦。王耀像把做工精良的古典乐器，阿尔甚至可以就此演绎出帕格尼尼的《钟》。

“快一些。”阿尔将手伸进他们之间的空隙，引导王耀握住他自己的，然后用力相互摩擦阴茎以取得快感。王耀脸红了，他盯住阿尔，像个不谙世事的雏儿。

“别用这眼神引诱我。”阿尔又一次低头与他深吻。“我们今天没机会做全套。”

阿尔捞起王耀的大腿，把他抵在墙壁上缠绵，10分钟或者20分钟，他才终于舍得放对方，把东西蹭到对方腿上。王耀转身去拿墙壁上的喷头，却被阿尔制止了。

“最后。”阿尔说，他抹了把自己小腹上王耀射的精液，顺着自己弄脏对方的腿部上摸，在会阴处往后的入口，塞进食指指节。

“阿尔弗雷——”

阿尔用吻堵住王耀的反驳，他没有在深入，而是快速抽出手指。“见好就收，我明白。”面对此种幼稚的标记，王耀不想戳破，他的理智渐渐归巢，恐慌也随着性高潮退去。

之后阿尔和王耀进行简单的清洗，穿上浴袍走出浴室。

12点。

屏幕还亮着，但凯撒已经睡了，如果不是他握紧的拳，王耀几乎要被他骗过去。这没什么，阿尔轻手轻脚的关了电视，回到另一张床上。对于两个男人来说，那的确有些窄，阿尔必须侧卧抱住王耀，才  
能勉强不掉下床去。

“挤吗？我可以再给你腾些空间。”王耀往床边挪挪。

“这是我睡过最舒服的床。”阿尔拦腰阻止王耀，把鼻子插进他的头发，橘子味洗发水。“我他妈一定要把它买回家去。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”阿尔小声说道。

++++++

凯撒在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他盯住床头柜上的小瓷人摆件像个傻瓜似的失眠了。他早在很久前就失去了王耀，而当这现实赤裸摆在面前，无论过了多少年，妒忌的原罪仍然让他感觉喘不过气。  
他有些冷却不想翻身，那怕毯子就在压在胳膊下面，王耀的呼吸均匀安静像是睡熟了，凯撒没机会和他进行长时间的耳鬓厮磨，几次学生时代的身体探索也仅限于狭小空间处的速战速决。  
凯撒是喜欢王耀的，在球队，地铁和外出联谊，他的目光从没偏移王耀哪怕一秒。凯撒不知道这算不算报应，他离开那些深爱他的男孩女孩，同时也被自己的最爱所抛弃。

凯撒越想越烦，他坐起身蹑手蹑脚出了房间。一楼的灯亮着，凯撒顺着楼梯往下走。

“凯撒？”基尔伯特叫住他。“还没睡？”

“睡不着，你不也是。”

“嗯，最近神经衰弱，我总翻身会吵醒伊莎，所以我出来转转。”

“要抽烟吗？”

“戒了。”

“你想要孩子？”

“顺其自然。”基尔耸耸肩，跟着凯撒走到一楼。“怀了就生下来，我不想伊莎有太大压力。”

“喜欢男孩还是女孩。”

“女孩吧，操心少点。”

“那可不一定。”凯撒坐进柜台旁边的沙发。“想想瑞秋。”

“她就是金刚芭比。”基尔笑出声。“纯属例外，你知道她现在怎么样？”

“和她母亲一样，风投。”凯撒说，“日子就像西西弗斯推石头，重复重复重复，谁也别想逃出这个圈。”

“那你为什么逃出来？”基尔觊觎，“受不了那死金毛？”

“话不投机。”凯撒扶住额角。“强求不得。”

“说实话，比起琼斯，我更希望王耀和你在一起。”

“为什么？”凯撒拾起桌面上的香烟在指间翻转。

“不知道，习惯吧，或者先来后到。”基尔拿起桌上的杯子接了些清水坐回沙发。“抽吧，我觉得你马上就崩溃了。”

“这么明显？”凯撒哑笑。

“你从见到王耀，就魂不守舍。”

凯撒吮燃香烟，沉默不语。

“你现在有多少可能把他追回来？”基尔抿口水，“我给你当僚机。”

“没机会了。”凯撒从鼻子里喷出青烟。“王耀滥情也薄情，他要是不喜欢，那就是真不喜欢了。”

“像你？”

“像我。”

“你当初为什么不回来找他。”

“这问题你问过薛西斯。”

“两肋插刀，我就差上床色诱他了，他也什么都不透露。”

“我一度怀疑你不是直男。”凯撒弹弹烟灰。“你总开基佬的玩笑。”

“对，体育馆之战，我记得。”基尔伯特摇摇头，又仿佛回到那个少年时代。“你他妈编排我，害我差点被伊莎甩了。”

“你和女级长到底什么关系？”凯撒蹙眉。

“秘密换秘密？”基尔捏住杯口，“好吧，我出轨了，酒精和荷尔蒙，我把她偷进宿舍——”

“伊丽莎白知道吗？”

“有感觉。”基尔说，“但王耀一直替我瞒着，挺卑劣，我明白。”

“你喜欢她？”

“不，我最后悔的事。”基尔盯住凯撒，“伊莎把最珍贵的礼物送给我，我却以欺骗回报她，每一次我都很害怕，害怕她知道了将会如何恨我。”

“骂你还是打你？”

“离开我。”基尔说，“但其实我也一直很痛苦，悬而未决，自我恐惧很容易用想象击败我。”他停顿，“我猜，王耀等你回信的时候也是这种心情，永远期待，永远没有结果。”

“我哥哥死得早。”凯撒点燃另一根烟。“我回不去，但又不想放手。”

“自私。”

“没错。”

“你以为王耀会等你？”

“我希望他会等我。”凯撒苦笑，“就像我期待他会选我一样。”

“你恨他吗？”

“不，恨太幼稚了。”

“爱？”

“也许吧。”凯撒舔舔嘴唇，“没那么多矫情，如果他有需要，我还会来帮他。”

“你敢把话撂这，以后就千万别抱怨我去骚扰你。”

“我有时候会庆幸认识你，这年头像你这样掏心掏肺的人可不多见。”

“我知道你想什么。”基尔微笑，“放心，王耀对我同样重要，没了他谁还能衬托我的高大威猛。”

“这话真应该录下来给王耀听。”

“我有些困，要回去睡。”基尔站起身，“要不然你和我回房间挤挤，眼不见心不烦。”

“不用，我也马上回去。”

“那晚安。”

“晚安。”

凯撒目送基尔上楼，在沙发上静坐，直到天边泛起鱼肚白，他面前的烟灰缸已经堆起小山高的烟蒂。

++++++

阿尔被王耀手机震醒，他拿起查看是基尔伯特发给王耀的，其大意是他带着伊莎和凯撒去临近的市场买些衣服和食物，估计中午的时候回来，阿尔把手机塞回枕头下面。

“谁？”王耀闭着眼睛。

“基尔伯特，他们三个去市场买东西，中午回来。”

“中午吗？”王耀说，“现在几点？”

“7点。”

“可以再睡会。”

阿尔爬起来，攥住王耀的下颌，抓住时机给了他个吻，就好像他们是曾经做过无数次的默契夫妻，王耀顺从张开嘴唇，允许阿尔用舌尖舔过他的。一开始这个吻是缠绵而倦怠，亲了约莫5分钟左右，阿  
尔的手开始不老实的摸进他的浴袍下。

“晨间服务。”阿尔把睡袍撩到王耀肚子上，着迷的揉捏出他圆翘的臀部。“哇哦，你能保证你以后都不穿内裤睡觉吗？”

“滚蛋。”王耀本能的想遮住暴露的阴茎。

阿尔俯下身，握住王耀的大腿，含住它。

王耀想推开他的手，插进阿尔发间忍不住轻轻用力拽了下，阿尔抚摸王耀的大腿，向上解开他的腰带。他的手指在王耀的腹部摩挲，然后捏揉他的乳首。

“你知道这没润滑。”阿尔抬起头。

“嗯。”王耀拢拢睡袍，脸颊泛起潮红。“也没有套子。”

“套子不重要。”

“什么——”

王耀捂住嘴，感觉阿尔的舌头一路滑下去，阴茎，罡丸，会阴，臀缝最后是约括肌。

“放松点。”阿尔拍拍王耀绷紧的臀肉。“唾液本来就没润滑好用。”

像湿润的软体生物，阿尔用手指和舌头开拓着，他专心致志于服务，也享受着王耀不合时宜的害羞，每当他有意用舌尖去描绘肛口边缘，王耀便忍不住的抖动，他在愉悦和羞耻之间徘徊，实打实的引诱着阿尔。

“湿了。”阿尔用大拇指揩过王耀的马眼。

“那你技术还不错。”王耀反嘲。

“你有点紧张。”

“放屁。”

“腿合的太早。”

“那什么时候合？”

“现在。”阿尔在王耀脑袋两侧直起手臂，下沉身形。

进入没有想象中难，王耀直视阿尔蔚蓝的眼睛，用身体某个部分感受这现实的不真切，充满的饱胀感，他们没玩花样，姿势也是最传统的传教士式，但就是有什么不一样了，像微妙的化学反应。阿尔轻  
揉王耀的臀肉，想让残留的不适尽快离开，多此一举，因为很快王耀就感觉到那直击大脑皮层的快感。

王耀拉开阿尔的睡袍带子，谋求更多的肌肤相触，那让他安心和性一样，让他感到温暖。阿尔是体贴的情人，从不贸然而动，他低头深吻王耀，直到对方喉咙的呻吟彻底难耐，才尝试动作。

“你今天能穿带领的吗？”

“做你想做的。”

阿尔顺着王耀的耳垂往下，含咬住脖颈的皮肤，他前后晃动胯骨，极尽照顾对方的感受。王耀的双腿在他腰后交叉，修剪整洁的指甲抓挠背部，阿尔很喜欢他的声音，他的表情，他的身体。

爱你所爱，操你所爱。两者都很棒，特别是当它们合二为一。

“你瘦了。”阿尔抱着他，用鼻尖去拱肋骨线条。

王耀在阿尔每次撞击的时候抬胯，那让他能进入到更深的湿润温暖。

“感觉我们像是做过无数次。”阿尔用犬齿咬住王耀的乳首，舌尖逗弄的舔过乳尖。

“阿尔——”王耀难耐的低吟。

比药物作用的更快更强烈，听觉刺激让阿尔兴奋，他抚摸王耀的胯骨，提高晃动的幅度和频率。薄被遮盖了他们腰部以下，被罩与床单摩擦窸窣。

“我想看着你。”阿尔推开被子，将全部一览无余。

王耀伸手向下想握住阴茎，却被阿尔重新捉住手腕按回耳边。“等等。”阿尔说，他把枕头塞到王耀臀下，用小腹去挤压摩擦对方的阴茎，随着每次挺动，都足以收获性感的低哼。

阿尔在唇齿间与王耀抵死缠绵，他操的很深，吻的也很深。

嗡——

手机突然震动，吓了王耀一跳，阿尔没什么反应，继续进行身体愉悦的旅行。

“等一下。”王耀摸索阿尔枕头下面的手机。

“别管它。”阿尔直接把东西全都划拉到地板上，他直起身体，坐到脚后跟，双手握住王耀的胯骨大力撞击。

“阿尔。”王耀的双腿被迫张得更开，他的脚被虏上阿尔的肩头。

阿尔扭头亲吻他的小腿，用空闲的手照顾被冷落的阴茎。

他重新附身，让王耀拦住脖颈，然后换了种姿势，让王耀坐上位，他则坐着抱住王耀的腰身防止他掉下单人床。这是种主动权的呈交，阿尔以全然臣服的姿态鼓励王耀掌握节奏。

王耀欣然接受，他按住阿尔的肩头，收紧臀肉缩箍阿尔，适当的取悦技巧让阿尔感受到生理快感的同时，也不可避免产生心理上的餍足，这是场两个人的共舞，并且显然，他们都很擅长，而且心意相通。

灵与肉的交融。

王耀流露出轻微疲倦的神色时，阿尔心领神会，他不再压抑原始的性欲转而将王耀压到床边，大力抽插。王耀肩膀以上悬着，绷紧肌肉的脖颈，吻痕斑驳，薄汗在晨曦中发出微弱的光，就好像他本身就  
是颗会发生核聚变的恒星。

阿尔套弄王耀的同时，吻住他的心口。

“王耀。”阿尔哑喊，他猛地向前搂住王耀的腰背，悉数射尽。

柑橘，绿茶和纯粹的男性气味，阿尔抱着王耀，重新倒回枕头（完好的那只），踏实幸福，就像婚姻本该有的模样。

“我突然觉得结婚也不错。”阿尔眯着眼抚摸王耀柔软的腹部，往下的耻毛上还沾有精液，但阿尔丝毫不觉得有什么不妥。

“嗯。”王耀发出鼻音，靠后贴住阿尔的胸膛。“一会再去洗澡，好吗？”

“能在浴室来一次吗？”

“不能。”

“为什么？”

“白日宣淫。”

“提裤子不认账？”

“你我现在都还是光着。”

“小混蛋。”

“几点了？”

“管他呢。”

阿尔捏住王耀的下颌，又给了他次深吻。

++++++

王耀和阿尔下楼，凯撒、基尔、拉巴夫和伊莎四人已经坐在一楼的小沙发上开始喝第三杯热茶。

“早上好。”阿尔一屁股坐在凯撒旁边，仿佛他们是交往多年的好友。

拉巴夫用方糖沾水，然后塞进嘴巴，慢慢啜饮红茶。“你们早上太闹腾了。”

“没接到信息吗？”基尔有些埋怨的盯住王耀。

“睡过去了。”阿尔耸耸肩。

“我们两个小时之后出发。”凯撒错开话题。

“谢谢你。”王耀说，他即刻领会到伊莎脸红的含义，极力不让自己表现出尴尬。

“没什么。”凯撒摇摇头，“还有什么要打包的东西吗？”

“没了。”

“王耀，你跟我出来。”基尔站起身。

“需要我吗？”阿尔拽住王耀。

“一会回来。”

王耀跟基尔出旅店，在拐角处一条棕白色杂种狗，正贴着墙挠痒痒。

“我不想和你讨论性生活，但你这回的确不检点。”

“你们看到多少？”

“我们？不知道，可能赶个尾声？”基尔冷笑，“凯撒可是目睹全程。”

“这没什么。”

“你是说给我听，还是说给你自己听？”

“他没和你们出去。”

“去了，然后他折回来拿手机。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”王耀掐住额头。

“电话，你接了吗？”基尔说，“你就不能忍到回国吗？”

“抱歉。”

“这话对凯撒说去。”

“谁先开始的？”

“这种事哪有谁先开始的！”王耀忍不住提高音量反驳，“水到渠成行吗。”

“是阿尔弗雷德琼斯那小子，是不是？”基尔说，“真可笑，属猩猩吗？”

“你追到伊莎的时候，可是恨不得当着全校男生的面宣布她是你老婆。”

“你现在就向着他说话！”

“没，一丘之貉，看不惯你。”

“我还看不顺你小子。”基尔把王耀的头夹在腋下，狠狠敲了两拳。

“别闹。”王耀整理了下领口，露出一片吻痕。

“他小时候铁定嘬奶狂魔。”

“滚。”

“这他妈嘬的，跟混天绫似的。”

“叫你闭嘴。”王耀用拳杵基尔的肩头。

“他厉害还是布拉金斯基家那小崽子厉害？”

“少犯贱。”王耀低下头，“怎么办？凯撒那。”

“没事。”基尔说，“我就给你提个醒，别太过了，不过凯撒连全套壁角都听了，估计你再做什么也刺激不着他了？”他停顿，“能再问个问题不？”

“有屁放。”

“阿尔弗雷德琼斯技术好还是凯撒瓦尔加斯技术好？”

王耀竖起中指警告基尔伯特。

“是不是琼斯？凯撒那年才18，肯定比不上琼斯的用户体验——”基尔继续信口开河。

他一拳揍在基尔胃部，“下回再瞎打听，我就亲自让你试试。”

“死基佬就是小心眼。”基尔摸着肚子，疼的呲牙咧嘴。

王耀在基尔提到伊万的时候忍不住颤抖了下，他假装用被刺探隐私的愤怒掩饰失态，飞快返回旅店，他要回到阿尔身边去，他不知道正萌发心间的微弱感情能坚持多久，但目前为止只有它真实存在并且触手可得。

救救我吧。

王耀在心底朝阿尔呼唤，千千万万次。时间不会治愈疾病，却会让人习惯伤痛。

“你怎么出来了。”王耀在门口碰见阿尔。

“你为什么揍他？”

“嘴贱。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”王耀尽量不去计较这随口一说中有多少真心。

“我说真的。”阿尔攥住王耀的手掌。

“真的？”

“真的。”阿尔看透的他的内心，“千真万确。”


End file.
